


children

by dahroot



Category: Coliver - Fandom, How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Everybody is fine, FUCK PAM WALSH, Fluff, HEATED DEBATE, Lowercase, M/M, anti pam walsh club, bare with me, fuck pam, i truthfully have no idea how the justice system works, laurel and christopher are fine, not really - Freeform, or the adoption/foster care system, takes place a couple years after canon, talkin bout kids, they deserve to be happy, they’re cute, they’re fine, well as fine as they could be i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 00:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18538372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahroot/pseuds/dahroot
Summary: oliver and connor move out to california to start their life together, but what does that mean for them?





	children

**Author's Note:**

> my boys deserve to be happy. that’s all. that’s literally it just let them be happy what the fuck
> 
> (told from connor’s pov)

if you told me on the night that i met oliver, that i would ever settle down and marry him, a man that i picked up at a bar and slept with for personal benefit, i would have called you insane. i think he would have too. or possibly if you told me that i would settle down and get married to anyone at all.

i sit on the steps of oliver and i’s newly bought house while i see him help his brother unload the last of our boxes, and relish in the reality that we are  _homeowners._ but even better, we were together. and married. 

i think back to last month, when we told everybody we were leaving. i think about the goodbye party they threw for us, where i realised that i would actually miss those losers, which results in me thinking about sam and rebecca and caplan and gold and i decide i should stop thinking about this before it goes down that path. 

and then i think about oliver. my lovely husband (no matter how many times i say husband, it still makes me unreasonably happy) and how good this will be for us. to get a fresh start in a big city. 

oli already has a job lined up at an i.t. company, and i got a job at a law firm because annalise put in a good word for me with her friend. 

"ready to head in and start unpacking?” oliver says holding a small box and a luggage. 

i let out a groan, “yea, help me up?” i say, and he rolls his eyes and i smile. he puts the small box down and grabs onto my hand and pulls me up, and before i can do anything he pulls me in for a long and passionate kiss. i, of course, kiss back and take a moment to appreciate my life, because that’s just the effect oliver has on me. 

we’re broken apart by a loud thump and an “owww!” from his brother, and oliver lets out a huge laugh, picks up the small box, and waits in front of the door for me to unlock it. 

the moment that i do, i swoop him up and carry him bridal style through the threshold. he starts flailing his arms and yelling “put me down!! connor!” in between laughs. 

“fine, but only because you asked so nicely.” and the minute i do he kisses me again. and i’m so ready to live the rest of my life with this dork. 

~~~

a week later, oliver’s brother leaves after staying to help us unpack and put together furniture. and pulls me aside and tells me to not break his brother’s heart, semi-jokingly and semi-seriously. and i promise him i won’t and he leaves us with a few more words of encouragement before getting back into his truck. oliver and i watch, hand in hand as he drives away. 

after a minute or two of silence i suggest we go inside and oliver agrees. we go upstairs and get ready for bed together. i’m done in about five minutes and oliver is done in ten. we climb into our respective sides and i pull him close. and hold onto him until i fall asleep, and eventually he does too.

~~~

about a month after moving, oliver and i are happier than we’ve ever been. usually, oliver comes home and happily tells me how much fun work is, and i tell him about how much i enjoy working with the people i work with while he looks at me and plays with my hair while we watch reruns of the office on the tv. 

today though, he comes home unhappy. being the  _amazing_ ~~~~ ~~~~husband that i am, i ask him what’s wrong.

he hesitates before speaking, “today, my coworker came in with her kid. she might have been the cutest kid i’ve ever seen. one of my nosy coworkers asked about the father, and then she said she adopted the kid.”

and i realise where this conversation is going, but all i can say is “oh.” and he nods and sighs when he realises i don’t want to be talking about this. 

“i just... i want to start a family, connor. i want to adopt kids or foster them because there are so, so many in the system. being able to do this with you would also be a plus. we have a steady income and a home and two cars and reasonable work hours. i’ve thought it over and there is almost no reasons that we shouldn’t so it! you don’t have to give me an answer right now,” was there a question? “and you don’t have to be ready and rush yourself into anything with me, just please consider it con..” and he scoots as close as possible to me  and rests his head on my shoulder.

i can’t move or speak. i sit there, numb to my surroundings, for about a minute, until i get out “ok.” and we leave it at that. 

~~~

ten years later, at christmas, we visit our friends and family in philadelphia, and we bring along our daughter, alena, our son, matthew, and our two dogs, lily and jasmine. 

i think back on the start of our life together in disbelief that i ever doubted that this was what i wanted. 


End file.
